Tabooed Rumors
by Drop of Silence
Summary: And there was Sakura... It started as a thought, developed as a dare, and ended with curiosity. One day. Reluctant Actions. Quick Decisions. Desperate Attempts. This is Gaara we're talking about here.


_**Tabooed Rumors**_

_It started as a thought,  
Developed as a dare  
And ended with curiosity_

* * *

**Start**

Sakura sat on a lone stool in the bar. In her hand, her cheek, another was sake. Unlike Konoha's bars, Suna's taste for alchohol was very strong, knocking down her first; she was on her way to her second. These were the rarest occasions she would go on an alcohol binge... usually, it was because everyone had someone that night... everyone but her.

She sighed, pressed the bottle to her lips, and tilted her head back, sloshing down the longest swig. It's strong, bitter taste stroking her tongue as it burned her throat on its journey to her stomach, her eyes screwed tighter to last longer, waiting for the rumor that the longest swig of Suna's Best compliments its original taste.

It was only then did that sweet liquid registered in her mind before it left a cool, tingly sensation down her throat, some had already spilled past her lips, and yet she was going to finish the whole bottle. Then came that sedate sensation crawling in the back of her mind with comfort, causing tears to spring in her eyes. If she kept this up she might literally drown herself in alchohol, but the taste itself was beyond intoxicating—

"Mmph!" protested Sakura, pressing her lips tightly in time before the rest of Suna's Best spilled past her mouth. Drunkenly glaring at the one who interrupted her, while her mouth was still bloated with alcohol, she swallowed it at the sight of stunning green eyes and the dramatic burgundy of his hair.

"How _dare _you..." slurred Sakura, slightly squinting her eyes to focus her blurry vision

Gaara stared at her impassively, releasing his grip on her wrist that held the bottle, as he sat on the empty stool next to her with his arms cross, "you're drunk"

Sakura lethargically blinked, then hiccuped before jabbing her finger at his thickly clothed chest, "You have no idea how obnoxious you are"

Gaara watched her with mild amusement, the rumor that Sakura was a horrible drunk next to Lee seemed to transpire. He marvelled her boldness and oblivion, but found it rather irritating when she kept jabbing at his chest, demanding if he had been listening at all.

"The objective of the festival is to enjoy the company of the opposite gender," explained Gaara, "wasn't this the idea of Naruto celebrating our alliance for the second year?"

Sakura innocently blinked before scowling and resumed her prodding, her rump dangerously on the edge of her seat, "so you _weren't_ listening to me—oops!"

The bar drowned out all noises with the constant chattering, clinking of glass. However, that was besides the point. The bar's noise no longer registered in Gaara's mind when he froze from where he sat, with his heels resting against the metal railing of the stool; with his knees slightly parted. Sakura somehow managed to slip from her seat and land on him.

Immediately a flame ignited from within his belly, injecting exotic warmth throughout his veins and dragged his lungs down as he sucked in a silent gasp. His eyes widened from sheer shock when he felt the gentle brush of her fingers against his crotch in an innocent attempt to grip his seat to keep her from falling.

Slowly looking down at the pinkette, their gaze locked and a sudden pang rattled his frozen heart, where frozen pieces emerged from his skin and stroked him with a layer of goosebumps. His eyes began caressing her features, her wide emerald eyes, hazy from intoxication, her sharp nose, dusted with a light blush of drunkeness that stretched out to the rest of her face, her pink plushy lips, still moist from that beverage... waiting to be kissed.

And she was the only girl he witnessed who drank and finished Suna's Best without pause.

There was a rumour that roamed amongst the young men in Suna, that if a girl can down Suna's Best, she was very skilled with her mouth and can last the longest kiss and a certain job. His heart dribbled a beat, gushing warm blood to his abdomen and reach out for his shaft. His breathing had gone shallow at the sudden realization of their proximity and decided to pull away, eyes longingly gazing at her lips.

"You're drunk," he stated, looking away in disappointment

"I finished Suna's Best with one gulp!" grinned Sakura, continuing to lean forward, "and it's true, the longer I drink, the better it tastes..."

Gaara's right leg began twitching and his hands began to clench into fists, erotic warmth rolled under his skin, letting sweat ooze uncomfortably out from his skin. He mentally shook his head, this bar was just getting too crowded and stuffy... and Sakura was just depriving him of personal space.

She giggled, capturing his attention before shuddering when he felt her warm moist breath against his ear, "say my name..."

His mouth opened with her name on the tip of his tongue, ready to roll out, but then he bit it closed and let a wave of self-control take over, "why?"

"I've always found it sexy when you say my name,"

Before Gaara could tell her once more that she was drunk, he gasped sharply when he felt a pair of damp flesh clamp down on his earlobe and suckle it gently with a few strokes from her umistakable tongue.

"Sakura..." _what are you doing?_ Words failed to reach past his lips when she pressed her body against his. He tensed when he felt the spherical pressure against his chest and the warmth of her rump resting on his lap and her fingertips massaging small circles on his scalp. He shuddered and found his hands grasping her hips.

Sakura always thought that Gaara would be far more intoxicating that that beverage she just had. She was right. Then she thought of how he would react next if she began to lower her kisses to that sensitive junction between his neck and shoulder... only to receive a roll of his hips against hers.

She mewled, gasped and grounded her hips against him before he froze when realization struck him.

What was he doing to her? He can't publicly do this in his village with his visitors from Konoha, it would bring disgrace to his status for taking advantage over a vulnerable Kunoichi who was far away from home. Hastily, yet gently, pushing her away from him. His insides wrenched in protest as she audibly defied his actions with whimpers.

"I have to go," he muttered abruptly before the kunoichi gripped his wrist and seductively pressed her body against his, one leg wrapping around his as she breathed into his ear, "take me with you, Gaara-kun"

"You're drunk, Sakura," he muttered again

"Only as drunk as you are..." she licked his earlobe. And she was right, he was faintly drunk, if not, he wouldn't have approached her in the first place, since his logical mind would strongly oppose such rash actions, "I dare you to take me home..."

No longer able to restrain himself, his sand slid out from his gourd, his hands held her firmly on her waist as pulled her in front of him before her hands cupped his face. His mind raced with his heart, slightly anxious over watchful eyes, but then again the whole bar was busy entertaining couples who were now vigorously making out. Damn Naruto and his perverted celebrations.

Such sight and few distant moans triggered Gaara's need and want. His heart was the epitome of his bodily urges and it was winning over his mind so far. Those plush lips were only a hair's breadth away and his lips tingled at the subtle touch of hers and the sweet caress of her breath.

"Gaara," she mewled ever so slightly, the strong scent of Suna's Best wafting to his nose as he tasted her breath through parted lips, "please..."

His sand spilled out from his gourd, swathing them before they slithered away to reveal her dark room. He let her kiss his neck before he began waltzing her towards his bed, letting her touches test his patience. Hands flew to her shirt, hastily yanking her zipper down before his palms roamed her smooth skin and dove into her bra, fondling the perky nipples that formed under the fabric. She mewled at the same time the bed knocked her knees as he slowly lowered her down.

He watched her lie down in her bed, watching him with lust-covered eyes. Her shirt torn open to reveal her lacy red bra; her skin illuminated under the moonlight from a nearby window. He walked to her and straddled her hips, slightly rolling against her before her hands dove under his garment, caressing his skin as she left a burning sensation in his wake while muscles flexed under her fingers.

He lowered his face closer to hers as he cradled her fragile head with both hands, while his hips slowly rocked harder against hers. Waves upon waves of throbbing pleasure washed over her sensitive skin, her mellifluous mistress growing excited with each dry hump. She tensed and spread her legs wider; her hands flew to his arms, coaxing him to kiss her now.

"_Gaara_" she mewled, his lips one stroke away from hers before he shut his eyes tightly and his drunken logical mind invaded his control to reprimand his actions. Reluctantly yanking himself away from her, he hastily spun on his heel, resisting all urges to look back lest he's commit an action they both might regret.

Exiting the building, he cursed vehemently under his breath as he roughly ploughed his way through the dense crowd, bumping into the further merriment as ladies wrapped their arms around their man's neck to deepen their kisses. Averting his eyes in envy, his stomach churned, blaming him for his cowardice. He only found peace when he entered his dark apartment, before wreaking havoc as he broke vases, scattered papers and punched the wall repetitively.

The moment he calmed down, he dropped his forehead against it, cursing under his breath before rolling on to his back, and gaze defeatedly into the glowing village who's lights had not yet been snuffed out. Faint music resonated through his double-paned windows, across his apartment, he could see her inn...

Slowly slid himself to the ground.

He wondered what made him submit to his mortal urges. Then with his memory so sharp, all senses returned to him, her delicate hands roaming his body, her kisses on his skin, the taste of her breath, the look on face, the softness of her skin...

Still gazing through the luminous night from his wondow, he wondered what would have happened if he didn't resist... He wondered what she would have tasted like, what she could possibly smell. What her skin would have felt like against his, or to hear his name being moaned out in pleasure...

He wondered if he could get her out of his mind and wondered if he can pretend that nothing happened when the morning came...

Unfortunately, as the night wore on, his regret, erection, and curiosity only grew.

And it would only grow worse unless he did something about it.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

**A/N: Hmm... I'm debating if I should continue... unless you think it's worth a shot, please review. Til then, I shall wait for your opinion...**


End file.
